Character Customization
Character Customization The Article below is based off of the article written on the TORBB site about Character Customization used in the MMO Star Wars the Old Republic. Article: http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/charcreation-1.jpg Lately there had been a lot of talk about character customization especially after the release of the Jedi Knight Video of the character progression, which the SW:TOR Community Loved (including myself). But this brings up the questions, are we allowed to change the appearance of our character, are we allowed to "customize" our companions. And most important to all of those force users, CAN I "CUSTOMIZE" MY LIGHTSABER HILT??? These are the most important questions that will be answered in this post, because obviously they let us critique the game before it comes out, and lets us know what we are allowed to do with our characters once they have been created! This is what the character customization screen looks like as you create your character! And it looks amazing, yes I know! Based off of that, we know that we can change our characters face, body type, gender (of course), and-of course-our characters alignment and class! Oh, and our name, how could I forget that? But other than that, we can't change our characters starting clothes...hopefully we can wash them, the guy above looks like he needs to wash his! But, other than that, we don't really know what we are allowed to do with our character very much. We know that (from DarthHater), that off of their image analyzing, that we buy our armor and then put it on, like any other game. But that is all that has really come out of that video. But, as all of you should know, they came out with a bounty hunter armor progression video a long time ago, and it showcased a few of the many armor combinations in the game. Based on the way that Bioware has phased the short description of that video, you can tell that there are lots of armor combinations, but it lacks on how you upgrade your character. These are the only two videos that I know of that showcase the armor progression of any class, and in this case it is only the Bounty Hunter, and Jedi Knight! So, yes you can customize your armor, but Bioware has not released how that system will work...unfortunately. But, we have also answered if we can change our characters appearance, and as far as we know, you can only change your characters appearance in the first character creation screen! And as far as we know, you may also change your companions weapons and armor just as your own. But, now this bring us to the lightsaber hilt issue...YAY! Below are pics of each lightsaber that I have seen! Atleast the ones in the TOR Fansite kit, if you really want to see them all, look at the class screens on the SW:TOR website. http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/sithwarriorlightsaber.jpg http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/jediknightlightsaber.jpg http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/jediconsularlightsaber.jpg http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/sithinquisitorlightsaber.jpg (Red lightsaber is Sith Warriors, Single Bladed Purple is Jedi Knights, Double Bladed Purple is Sith Inquisitors, and blue lightsaber is the Jedi Consular's) So, we all know that you can change your lightsabers color, but we really don't know what else. In the few videos that contain the lightsaber creation screen (unfortunately they were only for the Jedi), they all create the same lightsaber for the Jedi Knight, but the consular gets a different one. Here come our facts: http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/confirmedfacts.png We Know that: *You can acquire different Armor (purchased, gifted ect.). *You can change armor. *You can change your companions armor and weapons. *You may change your Lightsabers color. *The basics for the character creation (gender, class, affiliation, body size, facial appearance). http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/speculation.png We hope that!: *We can change our armor, to make it more detailed or change color. *We can get different Lightsaber Hilts. *We can get fatter, skinnier, or shave (ect.) throughout the game. *We can change our companions looks, Lightsaber hilts (if we have a Jedi/Sith companion). So, as we can see, there is somewhat a way to change armor, but if we can personalize it, and make it our own, is currently unknown. We saw a look at the character creation screen. And, we saw a look at some new images made for this thread!